


Primal Instincts

by orphan_account



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Herbert was a simple yet efficient man. He put himself above a higher pedestal when it came to simple emotions. Yet, here comes his roommate with his perfect body, perfect smile, perfect... everything, and suddenly he begins to question everything he has ever known.Basically, virgin Herbert. That is all.
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Kudos: 91





	Primal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I'm now realizing how utterly RUSHED and ooc this fic is so I apologize. Still, if you want nothing but pure porn then give it a read.

As far as the small scientist was concerned, attraction wasn't physically possible for him. His body never seemed to react to any busty women shown on magazines or television, and by now he had pushed any such thoughts of creating a family with someone to the back of his head. It was revolting enough back when he had to listen to his roommate copulate with his ex-fiance (the breakup was... messy), he didn't need any more distractions in his life. But it didn't matter by now. His existence has a new purpose, a purpose other than procreation and he was perfectly satisfied with that. There was nothing wrong with such a lifestyle. A human's worth has little to do if they have any children by age thirty or not.

A messy collage of notes were scribbled into his notebook as he gazed through the microscope, watching as his new formula bubbled and rose around the dead tissue. It was a visibly less intense reaction than the last test, and nothing filled Herbert with more pride than knowing he was that much closer to conquering death. An eternal life of pure genius such as himself? It was almost too good to be true... almost. Yet here he was, watching as the tissue engorged with life before his very eyes. "Looks like lowering the compounds worked..." Herbert mumbled to himself as the examination continued—

The sudden screeching sound of the basement door cracking open was enough to lift Herbert from his focus, a frustrated breath leaving him. Why must he always be interrupted? He pushed away from the table on the rolling chair, eventually turning around to face his roommate who so rudely interrupted, and...

Herbert's breath caught in his throat.

There Dan was, cautiously stepping down the stairs until his friend was finally visible and gave a soft grin. His hair was slightly damp from the shower he had just left, sun-kissed skin still shedding droplets of the cold water. Herbert couldn't even form the words to yell at him for tracking water into his laboratory. To top it all off, the only article of fabric he wore to keep himself decent was a simple towel wrapped around his waist. Herbert considered himself far from religious, and often scoffed at the idea of a higher power, but how could someone so perfect exist right before his eyes? Crafted from pure gold, his abs instinctively flexed at the cold air hitting his skin and his arm draped across the railing to expose his thick bicep. Herbert was stricken with a foreign feeling and almost thought he was suffering from a heart attack, until Dan eventually spoke up and broke the scientist from his trance.

"I'll be heading to the grocery store tomorrow after work, do you need anything?" Dan's voice echoed lightly amongst the basement walls, and Herbert was almost irritated that he had yet to notice how... enticing his roommate's voice is until now, where he was forced to face this realization in the present. "U-Uh, yes, um—" Usually he was such an articulated person, but as of now, Herbert couldn't seem to produce a single coherent sentence.  
"Well, I'll... need you to acquire more, uhm... trays. F-For the smaller specimens." Herbert choked out, his hand reaching back to awkwardly scratch at the nape of his neck as if he could distract himself. 

"That's it? I can buy you more of that tea if you'd like." Dan probed.

"Y-Yes, that'd be nice, thank you." 

Herbert turned his chair around so quickly he nearly fell out of the damn thing and rolled back to his desk. "I have work to do." It came out weaker than he would have liked and he attempted to cover it up by clearing his throat. He feigned working even more by looking into the scope once more.

"Alright, if that's all you need... Just don't get mad if I eat all the snacks I buy. All for myself." Herbert wanted to roll his eyes at the smile present in Dan's voice, but the usual sarcasm had leaked out his body by now. "Leave." He bit out, knuckles whitening as he gripped at his pencil.

"Okay, grumpy pants..." His roommate huffed, running a hand through his damp hair and trailed up the stairs back out of the basement and shut the door. 

That's when the dam seemed to break loose.

Herbert inhaled sharply as if he had just broke the surface of water, gasping and holding onto his desk for some sort of stability. But nothing could ever calm down his thrumming heart that felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. Why now? Out of all the interactions he's had with Dan, why is this his breaking point? Now that he's reminiscing on his time spent with the other, it accured to Herbert that he had yet to really take in his appearance or even break a second of eye contact. The eureka moment he had in this very basement was nothing short of a sexual awakening. A sexual awakening that was past it's due date, but here nonetheless. As Herbert seemed to come back down from the midlife crisis he just had, another sensation made itself none. A dull throbbing between his legs, and the uncomfortable tightness that his dress pants developed out of nowhere. He didn't have to look down to confirm his horrors, but he did anyways.

Yep, that was a boner.

It was almost like a punch to the gut. Or more accurately, a punch to his pride. Out of all the humans in this forsaken world, it just had to be Dan that caused his first sexual experience with another person. Herbert hated it. Oh, he so desperately wanted to storm into that man's room and beat him into a pulp, only to reanimate him so he could kill Dan all over again. But instead, Herbert sank into his chair with a quivering sigh as his hands loosened his tie. There was really only one way to handle this, and the scientist knew just how to do it, but his experience with doing such a thing was... lacking, to say the least. Herbert can't even remember the last time he pleasured himself, or if he has at all. There were those moments where he would wake up with his underwear sticking to his groin, no doubt his body trying to rid itself of the neglect Herbert gave it. As if he cared about such an area of his body when there was work to be done.

But now, there was no way it was just going to disappear on its own. With that dreadful realization, Herbert began to work on unbuckling himself and let his pants and undergarments fall to his ankles. Has he ever even looked at this part of his body, let alone when it was so engorged and flushed with blood? Well, it certainly wasn't anything impressive by all means, but Herbert had better things to pride himself in. A tentative finger reached out to brush against the shaft, causing something akin to electricity to run through his body and make him gasp. His palm rubbed over the dribbling head and raked an embarrassing mewl out from his throat. Now that caused him to stop dead in his tracks, biting at his lip as his eyes squeezed shut. "Dan, you bastard..." Herbert breathed out into the cool air surrounding him, reaching back down to wrap his fingers around the throbbing length. It was a strange pressure, but not unwelcomed. His eyes drooped with lust as the same image of Dan's shirtless torso invaded his vision, his hand squeezing and rubbing in any motion he could to rid himself of this horrid erection. This seemed to go on for quite some time with Herbert's desperate gasps and whines along with the rustling of fabric being the only noise inside his usually silent workspace. The coiling sensation in his abdomen never ceased to leave, building with intensity but never quite releasing, and soon enough Herbert's head dropped back against his chair with a distraught noise that he refused to acknowledge. What was he doing wrong? How was he supposed to reach completion when it was just outside his grasp?

That's when a terrible, terrible idea came to fruition: seek Dan for help.

It was obvious that Dan was no stranger to pleasure and had previously indulged in it with his past lover, but to help his roommate with such an intimate task was preposterous as it was dangerous. Dangerous for their relationship and, most importantly, dangerous for Herbert's dignity. He quickly pushed up his glasses that had begin to slip off the bridge of his nose thanks to the perspiration along his skin. It was colder than the house above, and yet Herbert felt like his whole body was filled with magma. The more he sat there wallowing in his sweat and arching off the chair for relief, the more he seemed to lean towards that awful decision. But what else was he to do? As a man of decision making and logic, he eventually came to the conclusion that he was going to ask Dan for help.

Help with his dick.

Rubbing at his face in dread for the future to come, he quickly dressed himself back in his dress attire just so he could look a little decent as he walked to his room. Each step caused his erection to brush against the fabric of his pants, making the usually easy journey to his room more tedious. Once in the safety of his walls, his uncomfortably formal clothes were replaced with what Herbert would wear to sleep. Not even Dan would see him in this state, as he rarely slept in the first place. But when he did, the door was closed shut and locked like a safe. If he was going to do something as mortifying as this, he might as well be a little comfortable.

Herbert's spectacles were set onto the counter to avoid further discomfort, and mostly because he didn't want to focus in on Dan's face when he asked for help. Once more, his hardened length was now trailing down the length of his boxers, which he quickly hid under the helm of his oversized band shirt. As if it would even matter...

Thankfully Dan had yet to call it a night, going through his usual night routine and kept his door halfway open. It should have been a welcoming sight for Herbert, a silent message that anyone could come in if they wanted to. It was exhausting how hard Dan tried to spark up a conversation with Herbert or try to sit with him. But it seems like tonight would be the night where Herbert did enter his room. If only it was under different circumstances. His hands remained bunched up in the fabric of his shirt, tugged down to hide his "issue" as he stood against the doorframe of Dan's room. His back faced Herbert as he placed clean clothes into the drawer, humming a soft tune to himself. Completely unaware, uncaring, innocent. It was everything Herbert wasn't, and it was another reminder that he could very well destroy their friendship if he continued with this. But before he could make up his mind and push off the wood to leave, Dan had turned around and froze in place. Of course he froze, why wouldn't he after seeing his roommate in anything other than a fancy suit and tie? Besides that, the smaller man's face was flushed and hair unkempt. All of these details led Dan to be very worried.

"Herbert, are you okay? Did you need something?" Dan's quiet voice was anything but reassuring to Herbert's nerves and he purposely avoided eye contact and fumbled with his shirt even more. He mumbled out something below Dan's range of hearing, only further confusing him.

"Er, mind repeating that for me?" 

"I..I need—"

Herbert's legs began to tremble. Dan took quick notice.

"Do you need to sit down?"

"No."

"Do you need a glass of water, or a blanket? I can take your temperature if you'd like."

"No."

"Wait, you listen to Slipknot?—"

"Daniel!"

The room became silent under his outburst, staring sharply at the taller man before flushing even further. "I-I require your assistance with something." He spoke more clearly, yet his voice still quivered with the nerves of what exactly he intended on asking help for. Was this a dream? At this point, he wasn't even sure if it were a dream or a fucking nightmare.

"You.. need my help?" Dan was taken aback by this. Here his friend was, clearly done with work, and he was asking for help? What was there to help with? A visual of Herbert desperately trying to open a jar of peanut butter came to mind, and he inwardly grinned at the image. But Herbert stepped forward with the caution of a scared animal, never making eye contact once more as he sat at the edge of Dan's bed in silence. That's when the anxiety began to set in for both men.

"Herbert, are you alright?"

"N-No, Dan, I—" Herbert paused to swallow, puffing out a breath before continuing, "I can't seem to find a solution, even if i-it's quite obvious but... Not for me, never for me." 

It sounded like a dazed rambling to Dan, and he almost wanted to stop him, but was quickly stopped when his roommate lifted up the bottom of his shirt, and...

Oh, that's the issue.

There beneath Herbert's boxers (funnily enough, Dan thought he was more of a briefs guy), was the outline of a very, very hard dick. "I-I can't, it won't go— Damn it, Dan!" Herbert's frustration finally bubbled to the surface as his eyes squeezed shut to avoid whatever emotion the other would display to the situation presented to him. Would he be kicked out? Shamed by the university after it was told to everyone? 

Instead of any of those options, a light hand was placed onto Herbert's shoulder. Any touch was enough to make his pale skin shiver and light up with goosebumps, his head turned away in refusal. Refusal to accept what was happening, refusal to accept that he would stoop so low as to ask Dan for a sexual favor. "Is this, uh.. You don't really do this type of stuff do you?" Dan's voice broke the deafening silence, and Herbert almost wanted to sigh in relief. Atleast he didn't seem disgusted.

"N-Not at all. Primal instincts never affected me, I would never consider myself a slave t-to such simple desires!" He scoffed, hands still buried in his shirt. Herbert was visibly trembling, and a wet spot had began to form where the head of his cock lay beneath his boxers. "This is your fault. All your fault! Y-You... you Adonis of a human! You have limited me to the most basic level of existence!" His rage was like a blindfold, shielding away any comprehensive argument he could give Dan. He could just explain the situation like the adult he was, but his body was far too hot and his fingers felt tingly, everything was too tight—

A light pressure was applied to his groin, causing Herbert's back to arch and a soft breath to leave him. It wasn't scared or inexperienced like his own hands. It was assuring, firm, and far too sensual to be his own touch. Finally he forced his eyes to open and face the real world, looking down to see a much larger and tanned hand palming his erection through his boxers. "I guess it's the least I can do. We're, uh... friends, y'know?" Dan's own shaky voice betrayed how absolutely sure his movements are, how his hand surrounded his clothed shaft and squeezed just so, causing another terribly high-pitched noise to release from Herbert's throat.

"Aah..!"

The room seemed to freeze in time after that, and Herbert's eyes widened with horror. That did NOT just leave his throat... did it? His head forced itself to glance over at Dan, and he immediately regretted that decision. His friend was grinning like the cat who stole the milk, and he merely pushed his body closer to Herbert's smaller form. "I kinda wanna hear that again." Dan's voice had lowered substantially, peering over his body to thumb at the top of his friend's boxers and tugged them down with a speed that startled Herbert. So sudden it was that it caused his length to spring out and bob in the air, flushed pink and drooling from the tip. Both men voiced their pleasure, which was vocalized even louder as Dan's hand wrapped around the dainty erection. Well, dainty in comparison to his own, but Herbert certainly wasn't "small." The skin was hot to the touch and twitched with each slow stroke, causing the skin to pull back and reveal more of his engorged tip. A thumb pressed over the slit and smeared the excessive precum that dribbled out, causing another shaking moan to leave Herbert as he leaned against his friend to grip onto him for support. 

There has been moments in Herbert's life where he experienced great joy: getting a perfect score on his essay, making his first remote controlled device, entering into the very university he was in now. They were all considerably pleasurable to him. But nothing could ever attest to what he was feeling right now. Oh no, this was pure euphoria. A symphony of gasps, whines, and moans left Herbert in a pitch that shouldn't be possible, but it came from him nevertheless. Dan was merely pumping him with deep strokes, nothing close to what he usually does to his own cock. But as said before, Herbert wasn't exactly experienced in this field. Knowing that he was giving Herbert his first taste of pleasure from another person filled Dan with a strangely protective fire deep within him, eventually turning into hot lust that made itself known beneath his sweatpants. However, that could be dealt with later.

"P-Please, Dan— Danny, oh God..!" Herbert sucked in air to the best of his ability, especially when his brain was currently being melted by pleasure. 

"That's funny, I thought you weren't religious, Herbert.." Dan smirked, his wrist twisting and tugging at his friend's cock with far too much enthusiasm for the situation they were in. Their relationship was merely platonic for fucks sake, but his brain told him that there was a mutual understand that this was a friendly interaction. A brojob, if you will. This didn't mean anything, and it especially didn't mean anything even if he was becoming more aroused listening to his friend fall apart.

That's when something particularly awful happened to Herbert: Dan had pulled his hand away and stood up from the bed, leaving Herbert hunched over his lap and panting like an overheated dog. He stared down at his unfamiliar organ and how it was like a faucet leaking with aroused fluids, twitching and bobbing in the air with the telltale signs of an approaching orgasm. But Dan had left him hanging, and Herbert's head weakly lifted up to see what the deal was.

"W-Why did you stop? Danny, please—" Before Herbert could even begin to plead with his friend, he was scooped up into strong arms and placed onto his back further up the mattress. There Dan was right between his legs on his stomach, a far too satisfied smile on those gorgeous lips. Fuck, those lips... Herbert was quick to prop himself up onto his elbows, peering at the other with glossy eyes. He couldn't even begin to form words at this point, watching as Dan placed butterfly-light kisses along his milky white thighs. It was a touch unlike anything else, pulling another sharp moan from Herbert as Dan sucked a mark into his skin. More bites and hickies later, Dan finally hovered over the same length he was just stroking earlier and pressed a wet kiss against the tip. The reaction was just as delicious as he hoped for as Herbert jolted and fell back onto the pillow beneath him. "Please!" Herbert sobbed out with no particular want in mind. How could he ever begin to describe his desires?

"Well, since you asked so nicely.." Dan cooed, and wrapped those pretty pink lips right around the head of his friend's cock.

That's when the scientist's brain seemed to short-circuit as a gasp was ripped right out of his lungs, hands flying down to grip onto those beautiful brown locks of hair. If he thought just the simple skin-on-skin contact was enough, he clearly wasn't ready for this type of sensation. The swirling of his friend's tongue along his leaking slit, his mouth allowing inch after inch into his mouth as his cheeks hollowed out... everything added up to be nothing more than mind-blowing pleasure, and Herbert was hooked on it. "Fuck! Oh, f-fuck, Dan!" Herbert's strained voice rang out and bounced off the walls of his friend's bedroom, hips twitching and thrusting up into the wet cavern surrounding him. Of course, that was just too much control for Dan's liking, and he was quick to press Herbert's hips down to keep him still as he bobbed his head at a leisurely pace.

Whatever pace it was, it still caused his small body to arch and quiver, twisting against the bed sheets as his voice trembled. That same coiling sensation was building with a ferocity that alarmed Herbert, lifting his head off the pillow with his chest heaving. "I-I'm close, oh Danny—" His breaths became labored and sharp, quick enough that he would most likely feel lightheaded after their sexcapade. Before any release could be found, however, Dan lifted his mouth off his cock with a resounding "pop" and smiled up at his friend with spit dribbling down his chin. That shit-eating grin would usually bring about a flurry of insults from Herbert, but right now he was practically incapacitated as he reached out for Dan with grabby hands. "I need— I need you, please.." Herbert mewled out with zero understanding of what he actually needed, but apparently Dan had an idea as he stripped himself of his own clothes to present nude infront of his roommate for the very first time.

And what a unforgettable first time it was, as Herbert was shocked into silence while he drank in the sight of Dan's chiseled form. Not to mention just how... larger he was. No wonder Meg used to yell her head off into the night, and Herbert found himself wanting to be in her position. Not tonight, certainly not tonight. Especially with the questionable undertones of what they were doing, anyways. As the two embraced and mended their bodies together, their lips met in a frenzied kiss. It was sloppy, rushed, and full of clashing teeth, but both men found it to be utterly perfect. If tonight had seemed perfect before, nothing could have prepared Herbert for the moment his own erection brushed against Dan's in the heat of their fumbling. His sharp moan was muffled by Dan's mouth but was loud regardless, the taller man pulling back to smile breathlessly at him. 

"I think I know how I can make this better.." Dan's voice could barely be heard over the resonating sound of Herbert's heavy panting, but his intentions were understood. Momentarily unsticking his body from his friend (and causing a very unpatient whine to sound from said friend), Dan quickly retrieved a tube of lube he often used for his own pleasure.

The widening of Herbert's eyes and his increased breathing told Dan that his intentions were being misunderstood, and he was quick to explain himself. "Hey, hey, it's alright, I'm not gonna... y'know, put it in the butt." He stroked at Herbert's leg, who was frowning at the childish wording. Then again, it was Dan, so the expectations were low in the first place. "Just relax for me, I'm gonna make this good for us." As he pressed himself against Herbert once more, he dribbled the cool substance onto their cocks, both men hissing at the cold sensation. But it didn't last long, Dan wasn't willing to wait, and Herbert didn't want to waste any time either. His hand pressed their erections together as the lube made things much more slick and all the more sensual, pulling another whine out from Herbert's throat.

"Y-Yes, faster.." 

"So demanding."

"Be quiet, I-I can cut it off right now if I wanted to."

Dan rolled his eyes at the empty threat and leaned forward to kiss Herbert once more as his hand pumped them together, hips working in tandem with the motions. Their bodies were conjoined with sweat and drool, lube leaking out onto their torsos. It was as messy as it was arousing and Dan wouldn't have it any other way. His hand increased with speed and squeezed harder around them, pulling back to gauge Herbert's reaction. Oh, it was so worth it to see the usually stern and put together man fall apart right beneath him, struggling and squirming on the sheets as his tearful eyes gazed up at the man who had turned him into such a mess. This was all his doing in the first place, and now he was making it up to Herbert.

"D-Dan, Danny, yes—!" Herbert's voice pierced Dan's conscious and filled him with a sense of undying of hunger. A hunger he probably shouldn't feel for his roommate. But that was something to be discussed later.

"I-I really like how you sound when you moan out my name.." Dan pressed closer and increased the speed of his hand, their hips pressing forward and skin clashing together as the lube created a lewd squelching noise with each thrust. He's never been so utterly feral before in heated moments, not even when he was with Meg. It was terrible to compare her to his best friend, but she was quickly pushed out of his mind as said friend was scratching at his back and throwing his head back. The noises that left Herbert was far too cute to be from a man, yet here he was moaning and mewling and taking everything Dan was giving to him. It was impossible not to think about sinking inside of Herbert when their intimate moments became frequent, marking the smaller man from the inside.

A low growl ripped from Dan as he leaned down to bite at Herbert's neck and pumped at a harsher pace, making the other damn near squeal out like a girl. But this was Herbert, the very man who wished to conquer death itself a bring a new perspective to the science of morality. 

Someone as powerful as that was now arching up and begging to find release, tears of pleasure falling down his flushed cheeks. 

"Please, please—! Danny, oh!" Herbert's moans were something straight out of a porno, and if he wasn't so engaged with his studies he could have very well made a living making those adorable noises. 

"Fuck, Herbert.." Dan's spoke hotly against Herbert's skin, their orgasms nearly building up in sync. But it was a surprise to no one that the shorter, more inexperienced man was the first to find it. Dull nails bit into the skin on Dan's back as Herbert arched up and thrusted into his hand, short gasps ripping out of him as he clawed closer to his friend. He never wanted this moment to end. Neither wanted it to end. But that would have been too good to be true, and soon enough Dan bucked his hips one last time before releasing his seed all over his hand and Herbert's own spent cock, biting and sucking a mark right into his pale skin as he road out his pleasure. Wave after wave of arousal rolled by, their heartbeats syncing as the two men came back down from the euphoric experience. If Herbert didn't know better, he would have thought he died and found the true meaning of an afterlife. Yet here he was, curling up next to his roommate covered with eachothers' fluids and sighing out blissfully.

"Feel better?" Dan murmured against his friend's head, smiling when he felt Herbert's body vibrate with soft laughter. "I.. suppose it was sufficient, thank you." Herbert replied with a hoarse voice. He clearly used his vocal cords too much tonight. Their limbs tangled together, the heavy pants now gentle inhales as they both relaxed in the afterglow of their pleasurable night. "I don't think I'd mind helping you again sometime." Dan purred, pulling Herbert closer to his chest who merely grumbled out against him. He didn't need to hear the other to know that he agreed, as he could feel Herbert's lips pressed into a smile against his chest.


End file.
